User talk:Panakalego/achive3
Archives: 1st archived talk page | 2nd archived talk page We are side by side now buddy!!! Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :We sure are, done any adminating yet? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Kinda I am keeping my eyes peeled. (Like that made sense). Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :You peel your eyes?! *gasp* =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I can tell it will be fun working with you. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :You act like we weren't before, still going to edit BS01 as much as you did? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. Not really because I have a duty here now. I may check on and see how they are every now and then because I am just that kind. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :You don't have that much more duty then you did before, and I'll admit, keeping in contact with BS01 will help the relationship between the two of us. I'm already doing that, will you? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Aww. I feel naked now. And of course I will. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 Question Is there a non-canon Bionicle wiki? I'm not very interested in this one, but I would like to create some of my own stuff. Takadox 14:40, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Well, at least its not as dead as the Pokemon Non-Canon wiki. Thanks for the help. Takadox 14:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Can I have some advice on my wiki? (anyone can help!!!)Toafan13 14:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Yezzir!Toafan13 21:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :) Alright then. I could be a big baby and just keep putting it back at 2000 over and over again, but I won't. And you'd probably ban me. Also, is there still voting for ratings? I'd love to vote, but the page is locked. Is it only among admins?Reptilia 01:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) If the voting won't start until Monday, then you probably should take down the thing that says "Our Voting For Ratings has begun" at the top of the page. Reptilia 01:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for telling me that. However, I will not be on this wiki much anymore, so it probably won't get changed. Reptilia 00:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ... Just checking something. The Kingdom Hey PL. I am going to go ahead and put the Kindom story up. Is that allright with you? Captain Kazi----- Talk 4 July 2008 Mighty Me Hey Panakalego. What's up with MightyMe? Did he have a bad experience or something? I hope he comes back. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 5 July 2008 :I don't think he will, he created a topic on BZP and used it to make BS01 look bad. So when I reduced his points because of it, he got angry and left. He's still active on BZP though, under the name "Twisted Genius". --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Ah man, I really hate to see good users leave and he was one of the best. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 5 July 2008 :Well, he did have his flaws, like every time I'd ad new info, he'd remove it and ask for proof. I'm sorry to see him go too, but it's probably for the best. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:25, 5 July 2008 (UTC) He was cool, what happened????Everyone has flaws....:(Toafan13 14:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I look up to you, Kazi22, ToaAuserv, and Mighty Me.....In a "u guys rok" way......Toafan13 14:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I understand, but Mighty Me did some stuff Auserv and I were not happy about. So he decided he wasn't welcome here anymore and left. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::For the record, he is welcome here, by all means. We just don't want him to make us look bad on BZPower anymore. BS01 punishes their members for vandalizing us, so we look stupid if we allow our members to bash their website. No one is still mad at him, no one wants him to leave--it's all in his head that he's not welcome here, which is why it's such a shame... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::For the second record, we don't do it because BS01 does, we do it to help relations. I'm not having fun right now, my dog's having digestive problems... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) BE1 Now that Pirakafreak24's gone, are you gonna remove the protection on B.E.1? [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Sure, I forgot about it, otherwise it would already be unprotected. Thanks for reminding me. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::It will expire sometime tomorrow, I can't get it to change before then. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. ;)[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king My Vote Was Removed My vote was removed from the Lego Bionicle:Vote For Ratings page (I put it back on just now). Is this vandalism, or did you remove it? Reptilia's vote was also removed. Boss Giovanni 16:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC)